When She Came To Him And Became His Flower
by newfish512
Summary: Sometimes at 18, there are things act without much thought, and can only leave behind regret and pain. It was like that for them. And she wondered, if she could turn back time, would she have done anything more differently? YD x ES Please review !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Heirs" or any of the "Heir's Character".**

**When She Came To Him and Became His Flower**

_Sometimes at 18, there are things acted without much thought, and can only leave behind regret and pain. It was like that for them. And she wondered, if she could turn back time, would she have done anything more differently?_

They met when they were 18, young and hot blooded, both had their own ideas of how the world should work. They were stubborned and strong willed, not able to yield to each other's demand due to their youthful pride.

Eun-sang has her own principles, principles stemmed from the hardship of a working class, she knows only rules bounds by society, never cheating and never going out of line. Those were the rules that kept her grounded and going.

But then he came along.

Him and his deviousness. He has tendency to always go off tangent down the wrong path, even if he knows better. Rebelliousness. That's the air he exudes. Arrogance, smart and dangerous.

She caught his eye right away, with her shiny tresses and bright teary eyes, she stood out among the other flowers in the crowd.

He smiles, relinquishing the thrill of targeting a new prey.

It was going to be fun.

* * *

At first she refused him constantly. Always avoiding, even if he had trip her and made she fall. She had always averted her eyes from his. Always looking at the ground. It was her will. Her stubbornness that keeps her from giving into him. She wanted to let him know that he couldn't get to her, that she didn't want to get involve with the likes of him in any way.

This angered him more. Pushing him to go to extremes to gain her attention.

When he finally came to, he realized that he has fallen for the girl. A girl, who is too prideful to ask for help. A girl, who would rather work to death than lie and cheat her way through life. It was a different outlook in life than he was used to. It was very different. She was _very_ different. And this is what appeals her to him. Her _difference. _

Perhaps having realizing that she did mattered to him. He stops. He completely stops himself from harming her. From going to her.

His child-like antics has escalated to tugging on her pony tail when he felt the need to, has started to become even more infuriating, as he invades her personal space. Once he puts a pause to all his pursuit, she often catches herself thinking about him out of the blue.

Then came a phase of denial.

After a week long time of missing him, and his fascinating eyebrows, then coming to understand that during the in between of his bullying, she had came to like his mischievousness. Although she hate to admit it, but his bullying had never really hurt her, other than bewildered her. He had always kept a close eye on her, never going as far as tripping her than catching her. And she wondered. She wondered, whether if he had bully her because he had liked her then.

* * *

Her eyes was glued to the photo of them together at the park. It was taken a long ago by his friend, Myung-soo out of spite.

She hadn't notice it then, but upon a closer look, she recognizes that look he had gave her. It was the same way her father and mother look at each other when they think they are alone. It was endearing and loving. _He had liked her. _

She may not be as smart as he is, but having to secretly yearn a deep love like the ones her parents have had, she knew the look well.

* * *

_When she finally came to him, she came like a flower. _

Her steps were hesitant and shy.

She seems at a loss as he stares intently at her.

When she finally spoke, it was barely above a whisper, so soft and quiet that he had to strain to hear.

_Why haven't you been coming to Mango Six?_

_Are you asking out of curiosity or something else?_

_She couldn't reply, her mouth opened and closed but no words came out. _

Oh boy, there he goes again. He sighs. Scratching his brow out of habit, he bits his lower lip in deep thought.

_I like you. Is that why you're here? Because you know?_

She shook like a leaf, as if the revelation was something new, but he knew and _she knew_ that his confession is old news. All this moment for them is to _make_ or _break_ them apart.

Looking down at her shoes, all tattered and worn then looking at his, leathered and polished, she wondered if they even match. If the difference between their worlds is too great to be overcome.

_We don't match. _

_I can't hear you._

_We don't match._

She finally spoke up on her doubts and issues which has been preventing them from moving forward, when they should have a long time ago.

He takes in her words for the moment, chewing the inner corner of his mouth, he then lets out a laugh.

It was as if the issues she raised was as ridiculous as a pink ribbon on his dog.

He cocks his head in arrogance, raising his brow as his questions her.

_So?_

_Wha-at do you mean? We don't match? You're rich and I am poor, do you think we will go well together?_

_Really, Cha Eun Sang, I knew you were conservative, but I never thought you were socially discriminating as well._

_W-what?_

_What are you so against really? Me or my money? Did I ask you to date me or my money?_

_I-I…_

_See. So, what's the problem? I don't see a problem at all._

He lets the moment sink in. Letting her absorb this new idea, as he contemplates his next move.

She blinks in surprise, it was as if today was the day, she truly sees him clearly. He leaned back against he table, then raises an arm with confidence as he beckons her.

_Come here._

His command was like hypnosis. He was dangerous, he _is_ dangerous. She repeated the warning over and over in her head, but her legs begins to move towards him without much hesitation. When she finally reaches a mere feet away, close enough to admire the faint scar on his right upper eyelid, he pulls her flush against him.

She could only stare at him, her eyes wide with surprise and anticipation. Over her own pounding heart, she could faintly make out what he says before he leans in.

_Did you come to me and became a flower?_

It was her first kiss. She shivered against him. Feeling more than she should. Her lips opens with the persuasiveness of his tongue. She allowed him a moment to slip his tongue in, before she clamps her mouth shut. He smiles before kissing her more deeply than before. It was a long time before he releases her.

She felt dizzy and flushed.

Looking at him through her lashes, she sees him smiling at her.

_Just like the way her father does to her mother._

He pulls her into him. Too tired to resist, she gives into him.

_So, I take that as a yes._

* * *

**-End of chapter 1-**

**Please review thanks~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Heirs**** or any of the ****Heirs' characters**

* * *

Chapter 2

_2 years._

_They have been together for 2 very difficult years. Who said it was easy to date Choi Young Do. He wasn't a prince from fairy tales, and she wasn't a princess either. They were kids, teenagers with crazy hormones growing into adulthood. And nothing but time could stop that. _

* * *

He kisses her deeply. His lips pressed flush against hers as he makes them swollen red. After a while, the phone starts to buzz. She struggles against him, and he loosen his hold on her. Sighing as he do so.

She glances at the phone, then seeing the caller, she quickly answers the call.

Although the only sound from the other end was consistent tapping, she still responded with urgency.

_Oh Omma, I'm with a friend. Yes, we were studying, but I should be home in an hour. Don't wait for me. Okay. Yes. See you later. Bye!_

A _friend_?

She hears him drawl behind her. She turns to him, her lips swollen, it was evidence of their brief intimate moment. Frowning, she quickly push past him to view the mirror.

He sighs. Knowing that they weren't going to resume with what they had been doing.

He turns and observes her as she quickly combs through her hair with her fingers, and then neatly tucks in her shirt, smoothing out her skirt in the end. Momentarily, he could see her frown at her swollen lips, before digging through her bag for lip balm.

He smiles, walking towards her, he hugged her from behind before dipping into her neck and giving it a small kiss.

He could see her feigning anger, but the corner of her lips never lies; it curves upward. She pushes at him, but he was firmly rooted in his spot, not willing to let her go just yet.

Finally, she grabs the sides of his face and crash their lips together into a smacking kiss.

He winces from the harsh contact.

_That hurts._

_Well, then stop joking around when I ask nicely. I really have to go, mom is waiting._

_When will you ever stay?_

_Choi Young-Do!_

_I was just joking. _

He gave her a teethy smile before walking towards his helmet.

They walked quickly out of his apartment, and down the stairs. Wanting privacy. Stopping here and there for brief kisses, they finally arrived at the lobby.

Her hair once again in there ruffled state, her lip balm on his lips rather than hers. They both looked flushed and happy, before they hopped onto the awaiting bike at the front entrance.

_Ya, what am I going to say to my mom?_

_That you will be late?_

_Young-do!_

_Well, you could always say that you need to cram for test tomorrow. Do you want me to call, I don't mind. I like your mother anyway. _

She blew out a sigh, before settling roughly behind him. Giving up on her appearance, they raced down the street. She hopped off the bike, adjusting her shirt, she prepares herself against the foretelling lecture from her mother. He grabs her arm before she could walk further away. Pulling her back, he held her close to him.

He caresses her cheek with his thumb as he looks at her gently.

_My flower looks too pretty for me to let go._

She smiles at his corniness, before glancing back up at him.

_Hmmm…lets see, ah I should help you shouldn't I? _

_He combs through her hair gently, tidying up her appearance as he wipes the smudged lip balm off her lips. Okay, much better. It won't do me any good to get on your mother's bad side. _

_He smile before lightly kissing her on the lips and then gently pushing her towards the door. _

They part like usual.

Only this time, she felt more reluctant than she should.

She glances back, and sees his burning gaze still on her.

Turning back she stares at the door, pausing longer than necessary.

Squeezing her hands into a fist, she whispered her apologies to her mother before pulling out her phone. Texting her mother that she would be staying over at her friend's place to finish homework, she turns back to him.

He stood there watching her, tensed at her change of heart.

Her strides became longer and faster, carrying her with an urgency to reach him.

Her arms extended outwards, impatient to fall back into his embrace.

For the first time in her life, Eun-sang wanted to give into her desire for him more than anything else at the moment. It was impulsive. And Eun-sang had never been impulsive. She had always been orderly and rational. But after dating Young-do, she's been changing. And she's not too sure if its good or bad, but she could care less about it now.

He hugs her tightly to him. Pushing away her hair, he kisses her with more vigour and passion than before.

_What changed your mind. _

He bites out in between kisses.

_Don't talk. _

He smiles. After a while, they hop back onto his bike and race off towards his hotel again.

* * *

The door slammed loudly, alerting his dog. There's a faint sound of barking, but locked in another room, he couldn't interfere.

Not breaking from the kiss, he pushes away her coat, as they slowly manuver towards his bedroom. Clothes littered the ground, leading a trail pointing towards his room. Once his room came to view, they had already undressed leaving only undergarments still in the way.

He cups her nape, as he kisses her deeper, the other hand finding their way up her spine before unclasping her bra in one smooth movement.

She shiveres at the exposure of her chest. They fell on the bed and soon everything came to a halt.

He had stopped touching and caressing. She opened her eyes, staring at him, her arms uncomfortably placed over her chest as she covered them with embarrassment.

He was staring at her with deep, burning desire, but it wasn't only lust. There was something else. She raised a hand to his cheeks, trailing her fingers from along his sharp features before stopping them on his lower lips.

He kissed her fingers like she would have done.

Then he said those impossible words, that she hadn't expected him to.

_I love you._

It was only a few words but those words said more than any poet could. He said them not by his usual mischievous manner, but with seriousness and complete calm. His eyes never wavered from hers as he awaits her response.

Eun-sang felt her whole body flush at his words.

After dating him for 2 years, she has come to realize the person beneath the cold exterior. He wasn't just someone who seeks to bully others for the thrill of power over the weak, but someone who also suffers as a victim of domestic abuse.

When he had revealed to her his darkest secret, she hadn't shied away, but felt sympathy and pain as she would a kin. Though he'd never suffered from the hardship of an impoverish life, he had suffered from the loss of familial love. He had lost his mother at age of 13 because of the turbulence in the family. He hadn't known fatherly love, only large hands that mares his skin with bruises and scratches.

He'd only knew that the one who conquers first, will rise to the top of the tier, crowning him ruler. As sophisticated as his world may seem, on a deeper level, it was very much like that of the animal jungle. The rich were animals, dressed in tuxedoes and expensive dresses, fighting mercilessly over one another to be on the top.

She, like everyone else in the hard working middle class, believed what the rich wants the media to portray. And that is, they were above them. But having been born into that loveless world, where marriages are means to gain shares and furthered wealth, and hands are not used for holding but used for hitting, he knows that you can't live by the rules if you want to survive.

Over the course of their dating, he had changed though. Changed for her. She knew because he had stopped his bullying ways. Completely.

She had, by chance, witnessed him bully others, more aggressively, more painfully. She had been in pain when the boy finally breaks down and bend to his will. He had been smiling like a crazed man, that was until he saw her. Until he saw her in the crowd.

They had broken up over this.

She had reasoned with him, siding with the weak as she knows and _he knows _that she was one of them. When he had finally reflected over his crimes and voluntarily went apologizing to all his victims and families, she had wavered. But not all of them took his apologies kindly, he persists continuing to seek pardon for his crimes. Then he tore down the rules in the school just as rapidly as he could set fire on oil, and rectified the bullying behaviours in school. The students were stunned. And too scared to oppose. They had believed him to be a lion, one that will never change, and will rule over them with as much ferocity as he had also used before.

But he was Choi Young Do, and he always exceeds expectations, whether in a good way or a bad way.

She had given him a temporarily impunity then, still wary and not quite believing that he could be changed so soon. She was adamant that if he didn't completely rid himself of his inhumane behaviour, they were never getting back together. It wasn't until she saw him at an poor animal shelter, with him carefully attending to a new born pup, did she take him back. He had changed in small ways since. Going to the animal shelter weekly and helping out was something they do, and they have stuck with it since.

She stares at his eyes directly, her hands caressing his neck, before she whispered those awkward words.

_I love you._

It was a confession, a mutual confession. One that will push them deeper into the entanglement of each other's lives. And where it leads, well, she would just have to find out later.

* * *

**-End of Chapter 2-**

**Please review kindly~~thank you~! I await your reviews~~! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heirs or any of the Heirs' characters**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

She was sprawl on her side, her dark raven tress bellows out on his arm. She was staring at him with those alluring eyes again, her fingers restlessly smooth over his skin.

She marbled at veins in his arm. He was very much a man, no longer a boy she had knew years ago.

he observes her deep expression with sated drowsiness.

He had been very careful with Eun-sang, because she was very pure and untainted for a girl her age. She had always shied away from him, much like the girls who believed in perceiving her virginity and only ridding herself of her chastity at the night of the matrimony. And he had respected that, content with kisses here and there. So imagine his surprised when she jumped right into his welcoming arms.

Over the years, Eun-sang had blossomed in a woman of many charms. She stood out among the other flowers, catching the eyes of the passing boys on the street and there were endless hassles for him to handle those who crosses the line and confesses their love and admiration for her. Eun-sang had laughed at him over this matter, but it had been a seriously, daunting one at that.

What are you thinking about?

She had spoken loud enough to break though his thoughts. Thoughts that he had been immerse in for too long to realized that he was being watched.

Hmm?…you.

She laughed then hopping out of the bed with all her glory nakedness, she strutted to the bathroom, and only glancing back at him briefly before shutting the door.

Women. Gosh. Just when you think you know them, they'd turn around and surprise you.

* * *

They held hands like usual to school. It had only been 2 months since Eun-sang transferred to Jeguk, and to his surprise it was the household of her mother's place that helped her. She had revealed only that, and not the name of the household, nor the name of the benefiter.

He had to drag her away when he saw her at the entrance, looking like a lost cat. She was bound to be the target if he didn't step in on time.

She was flabbergasted by his roughness at school, berating him of his ways and action that he hadn't want to revealed to her. When she had coincidently seen him torturing a kid of a smaller size, she had fought with him after. Not daring to challenge his power and pride among so many students, but she wasn't able to forgive him for his violence.

It was the first time, but she had turned away from him then. Speaking of a separation that he hadn't expected nor concede to. He had tailed her night and day, always watching her to make sure no one was stupid enough to mess with his women.

Their break lasted for a month before a fortunate circumstances turned that all around.

In the darkness of the clubbing room, he listened to the pounding music to rid himself of the loneliness he felt without Eun-sang. As he smoked, ladies sitting around him, crawled towards him, their hands finding ways beneath his button shirt. And that was when she chose to appeared.

She stared at him in shock and anger. It had been a while since she had looked at him with such intensity. She turned to escape and he ran after her. The ladies were forgotten.

_I hate you!_

She had pounded her fist against him, her whole body shake with every angry outburst.

_Didn't you even missed me?!_

Her outburst surprised him. He believed that she had moved on with the little emotions that she had showed him over the past month. He had been hurt. And he had repented. Yet she had been unforgiving. So Myung-soo took him clubbing. He had agreed. He wanted to drown the pain out with a night of hard clubbing fun.

He grabbed her wrist roughly before pulling her to face him. She struggled against his strong grasp.

_Of course I do. But what could I do, when you are the one who chose to leave!_

She glared at him with angry tears trailing down her cheeks.

_I love you._

Her confession was sudden.

No other words or explanation were needed before his lips came crashing down on hers.

He had always known that she was too good for him, and he was too bad for her. They were like ying and yang, each having the strength that the other lacks, and only gaining and growing more when they are wholly together.

And that was their new beginning. One that will no doubt change and transform both of them.

* * *

-The End-

Please review! thanks!

**Author note: Not sure if this Fic will end here or not-still undecided**


End file.
